Deadly Seduction
by Forever Ordinary
Summary: It was him that made her pregnant, it was him who left her and it was him who denied their child. Now 5 years later after their graduation, she sees him again. And this time, she would do what ever it takes to get alittle revenge. Pen: Formly known dianax
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Seduction**

Summary: It was him that made her pregnant, it was him who left her and it was him who denied their child. Now 5 years later after their graduation, she sees him again. Only this time, she would keep away from him and his hell hole world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter although I wish I did.

Chapter 1

_"Malfoy, you know the child I'm carrying is yours. Don't you dare deny it" She cried as she had confronted him in the Slytherin common room which was completly empty because of classes. She had pulled him into the room when class had started, so they could have their private chat. Having that it was their last year at Hogwarts, she somehow knew that there would be something suprising._

_"Now Granger, you know that the child isn't mind. Sure, we had had our times together but I know the truth. Just because we had a one night stand doesn't mean anything, I know all about you..the way you try to get 3 men at the same time. You are too naive" He said coldly as he looked at her in the eyes. Showing no trace of emotion._

_"Yo-you.." _

_"Can't talk? And what if the child was mine? The Malfoy's would never accept a mud blood into the family. And I said 'what if' the child was mine. Don't go assuming that I had accept the filthy thing" He snapped as he casually leaned against a couch._

_He had hurt her so much...the way he had push her away just because she was pregnant...just because she had a child. _

_"Malfoy, you don't know what your talking about" She seethed as she looking at him, hatred beginning to form._

_"Now now Granger, I'm sure you can find the childs real father...that is..if you can. I mean, as the slut yo-"_

_She had raised her hand quick and it came down hard on his cheek, "Don't you ever call me a slut. I'm not one of those bitches you use every night. I actually have feelings."_

_She could see him glaring at her, the way his eyes darkened after she had slapped him...the way he showed no emotion. The way he looked...she had actually thought he had loved her, but she was wrong._

_"Mud blood, I'm giving you ten seconds to run away. And if I still see you still standing here after I finish counting, you will see the wrath of what any Malfoy can unleash" He said as she could feel the venom in every word he had said._

_"Goodbye Malfoy" She said silently as she quickly ran away, she could hear him counting..10,9,8,7,6..._

_Tears were streaming down her face, as she cried. That night when he had made love to her, she felt so good...and loved. It was as if the world didn't matter and it was them that the world was revolving around in. But now that was gone...he had never loved her...and that hurt._

She could remember the day he had denied their child. And it was a day that she would never forget. She looked at her papers, she was now working for the Ministry Of Magic as a secret spy. Going around the world to see if there was any magic unleashed in the muggles world.

She had been to New York, India, China, Japan and more places then she could have ever imagined out there. And although she was busy and working, she would always be there for her son...Drake.

Drake took no resemblance of her except her for her smile. Drake looked exactly like Draco almost...blue pale eyes, platinum blonde hair...she felt a pang in her heart...thinking about him made her feel hurt. He was now a powerful business man, in the magic world and in the muggles. She didn't know how he did...how he was successful and rich. _That Bastard...He didn't deserve it._

She herself had changed also...she was becoming a woman and her emotions slowly altered also. She wasn't the Hermione who everybody knew back in Hogwarts, no...she was more stronger. Strong willed...and she would do what she could to protect her son...from Malfoy. She hoped that he would never see him.

_RINGG_

"Hello?" She said as she picked up her phone. The ringing had snapped her from her deep thinking.

"Hermione" Said a deep voice.

"Yes Kris?"

"Got a new case here and the heads have given it to you" He said, "Do you accept?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, it seems that a certain man has been using magic in the muggles world, we want you to catch him. He works in a big business, so you'll have to get close. I have arranged for you to try and be his personal secretary if you do accept" He said all in one breath.

"Sounds interesting...is the pay good?" She asked hesitantly. She needed the money...her mother had gotten very ill recently and she had to pay for the doctors fee.

"50,000 per day"

"Well...I'll do it then" She said happily. 50 000 per day. She could pay her bills and get something nice for Drake, "By the way...who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"D-Draco Malfoy?" She whispered. Her heart was pounding and her head felt dizzy.

"Yes..is something wrong Hermione? Is this about Drake?" Kris asked in puzzlement. Kris didn't know Malfoy was Drake's father...if he did, he wouldn't have given her this job.

"N-no...its not about Drake, Drakes fine" She said.

"So, is it ok?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok with this case" He asked again.

She thought for a minute..if she didn't accept this case then the money wouldn't come so easily...which she needed badly. But it was only for awhile...if she found the evidence or if there really was none...then she could finish it. Her looks have changed, so he may not recognize her, she may even be able to put a fake wig on also. And she knew that her name would be changed, "I'm ok"

"Alright then Hermione, you have to go in for a interview tomorrow morning at 9'o clock, don't be late" Kris warned, "Malfoy doesn't accept late secretary even if you only have a interview to be one"

"Um...alright" She said quickly. After her exchange of good byes with Kris and going over the details of the case, she hanged up and leaned back at her chair.

She had vowed never to see him again or ever be near him. But her job...it was important and she may never get the pay she was offered like today. She made another vow, she would never see him after this...only this time would she let it happen. And maybe while she was working with him she could get back at him with alittle revenge, it was still on her mind after 5 years.

She was silly, how would she know if she can actually get this job? He might want a hot secretary that would do what ever he pleased and when he wanted her he might fuck her until she cried out his name. She shivered as she thought of this. Maybe Malfoy had never really changed.

"Mum?" A quiet voice asked.

She turned around in her chair and looked at her blonde little darling, "Drake, what is it?"

"Mummy" He cried as he ran over to her, tears forming from his eyes. He was 5 years old this year and in a month was his birthday. December 14th.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked him as she wiped the tears from his eyes and put him in her lap.

"My stuffy, he fell apart" He sniffed as he looked up at her with his adorable eyes. He was different from Malfoy...Malfoy would never cry. Not that she had seen him once do it.

"Aww, I'll help you fix him...where did you put him?" She asked gently.

"On the couch..." He said quietly as he played with with his hands.

"Alright, come on" She said as he put him down on the floor and held his hand. They walked to the living room where the couch was and she saw his teddy bear and his arm ripped off.

"See! Is he dead?" He asked as tears began to form.

"No honey, all we have to do is stitch him back up and heal be back to normal" She said happily as she got a needle and thread and started to fix the bears arm.

"Are you sure mum?" Drake sniffed.

"Of course, then your teddy can play with you after" Hermione smiled as she looked at him.

"Teddy, just yell if it hurts" Drake said quietly.

Hermione smiled secretly at this...teddy's can't talk, feel or hear. Haha...her little Drake made her smile even the worst in days.

"There, all done" She said as she handed Drake his teddy.

"Thanks mum! I'm gonna go over to Missy's to play!" He cried as he ran out the front door. Missy, Ron and Lavender's daughter. How everything had changed. She sighed...tomorrow was going to be a big day. Her time to face...Malfoy.

**xxx**

She took a deep breath. She had gotten very early, put on a black straight wig and did her make up. She tried to not look like herself and she guessed it worked because when Drake woke and saw her this morning he screamed. Until she had finally calmed him down did he listen to her that she was trying to be a different person which was very hard since he was only 5 and didn't understand as much.

He said she looked pretty...but not like her usually self which made her happy because it was her intention. She guessed she did a very good job of it. She was now standing at the office door of Draco Malfoy, preparing for her interview. She hoped that he wouldn't recognize her...which she knew he wouldn't.

She had wore a white blouse and a skirt that came above the knee. She had also worn a lacy black bra which would be see through the white blouse, she knew she had to look sexy if she wanted to become his new secretary, she knew that bosses that are in big company want sexy woman to do the companys work which sickened her because of why men would also count looks into their business.

She took another deep breath. She got her hand up and knocked on the door, "Come in"

His voice had changed...it wasn't really the same...it was more of a man. She opened the door, her heart pounding and stepped in. His office was big and stylish, really nice.

"H-hi" She said nervously. Seeing him again made her heart ache. His hair looked silky and soft which made her want to touch it so badly. HIs blue eyes peircing into hers made her heart drop. Even though he had hurt her, even though he didn't love her. She longed for him and his touch...the way he made her feel, the connection.

"Sit" He ordered, his voice ringing into her ears. She could barely breathe.

"Ok" She muttered as she sat down in a chair across from him at his table. The thoughts were coming back to her now and she could feel anger replaced the longing.

"Name"

"What?"

"Your name" He said impatiently tapping his foot. She took a good look at him quick, he had began to grow more..muscular. She could see his muscles but not too much...just right.

"Umm...Tasha Larsky" She said quickly. She almost said Hermione Granger! How stupid..

"Alright Tasha, I have read your requirments and they impress me...now let me ask you some simple questions" Draco said smiling, his perfect white teeth gleaming. He was flirting, damn him.

"Umm..ok" She said hesitantly. He was really making her pissed off. He was still the same...a player and pervert. She caught him looking at her chest when he didn't notice. She wanted to beat the crap out of him right there and pay back for all that he had done.

"Are you free on Friday?" He asked cooly.

"What?" She choked out. She couldn't believe he was so straight forward, that son of a ass, "NO!"

"Ahh, hard to get I see" He said, the smile dropping from his face. I expect you to be here by 8:30 am, no later."

Wow...his mood had changed fast, and it scared her. Now seeing his cold face, she wanted to burn him to the ground. Pummel him and cut him up. _Woah...to violent there Hermione._ But still...he deserved it and she got a plan to payback and do her job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadly Seduction**

Summary: It was him that made her pregnant, it was him who left her and it was him who denied their child. Now 5 years later after their graduation, she sees him again. Only this time, she would keep away from him and his hell hole world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter although I wish I did.

Previously

_"Alright Tasha, I have read your requirments and they impress me...now let me ask you some simple questions" Draco said smiling, his perfect white teeth gleaming. He was flirting, damn him._

_"Umm..ok" She said hesitantly. He was really making her pissed off. He was still the same...a player and pervert. She caught him looking at her chest when he didn't notice. She wanted to beat the crap out of him right there and pay back for all that he had done._

_"Are you free on Friday?" He asked cooly._

_"What?" She choked out. She couldn't believe he was so straight forward, that son of a ass, "NO!"_

_"Ahh, hard to get I see" He said, the smile dropping from his face. I expect you to be here by 8:30 am, no later."_

_Wow...his mood had changed fast, and it scared her. Now seeing his cold face, she wanted to burn him to the ground. Pummel him and cut him up. Woah...to violent there Hermione. But still...he deserved it and she got a plan to payback and do her job._

Chapter 2

"Oh god" She muttered as she ran up the stairs of the Malfoy building. She was late..well almost. Drake had wanted a hot chocolate before school and she rushed to get him one at Starbucks but nooo, the line up had to be so long. And when she finally got the hot chocolate, drive her son off to school and get on time to the Malfoy Enterprise, it was already 8:27.

"Shit" She cried as she rushed into the office of Draco Malfoy.

"I-" She started off.

"You're late" He grumbled.

She checked her watch quickly, 8:31 am.

"By one minute!" She whined. She had woken up at 6:30 to get dressed and prepared. I mean wearing a wig and contacts and picking a nice outfit he would like...it all took time! She had worn a pair of black leather pants that looked professional but also sexy. A lacy blouse which made sure that her black laced bra could be seen.

She had wore alittle makeup but not so much to over do it and a fresh coat of strawberry pink lip gloss.

"Ms.Larsky, our client could have cancelled our proposal in that one minute you were late"

"How so?" She asked sarcasticly.

"I may have asked you to type out a special presentation for them and when you were late in that one minute they decided that they didn't want to do business with companies who weren't on time" He stated.

"But that will never happe-"

"Ah Ms.Larsky, I'm sure you don't want to lose your job. Your desk is outside my door, be seated...now"

"Alright, Mr.Malfoy" She groaned as she went to sit down at her seat and put her bag on her desk. She had just noticed now that the floor that Malfoy had been on had no one but her in it.

All the other employees must have been on the other floors she thought...but then that scared her. Why would he want that much privacy? She also noticed that the room was clean and tidy...kinda homy feeling. As she watched Malfoy go back into his office and slamming the door loudly she wondered why there was a window behind her.

Just then the blinds of the window opened and Malfoy grinned back at her. She almost screamed...that had really scared her. So thats what the window was for..keeping a watch on his secretary...probably about, ugh..sexually contained thoughts.

"Wait a minute.." She muttered to herself.

What the hell was she suppose to do? There was nothing on her desk except the normal pens, pencil, paper, phones and fax machine etc. He didn't even give out intructions. What the hell was she suppose to to? Just sit there or something?

She looked back behind her at the window and sat that the blinds were closed now...just great.

She quickly stood up from her chair and straightened out her clothes. Then she sharply knocked on his door and took a deep breath. Waiting for him to open the door. 1...2...3...

The doors slowly opened and she walked into the room..and suddenly the door closed...locking themselved.

"What the hell?" She whispered as she looked around her. Everything had been the same as before from the day of the interview but this time the blinds to his room was all closed and the lights were off. The room was totally dark.

"Mr.Malfoy?" She asked into the darkness that engulfed her and feeling around.

She felt nothing. It was pitch black. It scared her now...it seemed like there was nothing in the room now...and that she was all alone. Was this some kind of magic he was playing? Was he trying to mess with her?

"Mr.Malfoy?" She asked again. But this time her voice was pleading...pleading for him to be there.

"Where are you?" She said turning all around, seeing nothing but black. Tears started to well up in her eyes...this was all a mind game...a game to screw her up. Making her lose her job probably.

Maybe it was magic? Maybe not? She was not sure...but she didn't want to find out. She quickly tried to find the door back and found the handle. She grabbed it and twisted and turn...but it wouldn't budge. What the _hell _was going on here?

She suddenly gasped as she felt a pair of arms snaked up around her waist and a pair of lips coming up to her ears, "Scared?"

"Stop it!" She cried as she tried to push him away. She hit him again and again but he wouldn't let go. She hated feeling so helpless...it was like the time back at Hogwarts when he had rejected her...her and the baby.

"Let me go!" She cried again but he still held on, tighter then before.

"Tasha, Tasha, Tasha" He whispered as he kissed her neck.

_Tasha_. The named burned into her mind. Who the hell was Tasha again? Now it came back to her...she was Tasha...Tasha was her. He was fooling around with her...trying to get what he wanted. Sex.

"Why are you doing this?" She mumbled as she felt his hand running up and down her arms.

"Usually women love this..are you getting turned on?"

"No"

"Come on Tasha...there'll be a raise to this" He muttered turning her around.

She could feel his hard lean muscles as her hands were squished against his chest. "Let me go..I mean it!"

"Fine, fine...if you don't want to play games then I'm sure you'll be up to it next time" Malfoy whispered as he let her go. She heard a snap of his fingers and the lights went on, her eyes hurting from the sudden brightness.

She quickly got used to the light and looked around. Nothing was chanced..nothing was moved. Nothing. So had it been magic at all? She thought as she quickly turned to the door.

"So, why were you looking for me?" He asked with a amusing smirk on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked as her mind became blank.

"You came knocking at my door, I'm assuming that you had wanted something" He replied with his eyes death cold.

That _bastard_. He really was insane. Scaring people, then pretending it never happened? He could have molested her too! "Oh..well you didn't give me anything to do and I was wondering...if you could assign something?"

"You're a new one. A secretary who ask for work..well..here are some paper work. File them out" He ordered as he turned his back over to me and walked over to his desk while dropping the papers onto the ground.

She took the moment to look at him from behind. He really was a handsome man...a womens dream. But she already had him once and she wasn't going to try again or want to try. He had hurt her enough. Then...his comment registered into her mind. _A secretary who ask for work.._

She wondered what that meant as she picked up the papers and headed out the door. Gently closing it from behind. First day at work and it had been a tough day. No wonder is secretary's were always changed. He was looking for pleasure..sex..what a women could give to a man. He had wanted it all. _That filthy ferret._ She was surprised that he didn't have aids yet.

**xxx**

She checked her watch, 5:55pm.

"Phew" She creathed out as she shut down her computer and put her papers to a side of her desk. After Malfoy had ordered her to do some paper work, he dumped a whole lot of more papers. God..first he gives nothing at all and then he gives a lot? What a weirdo. This was a side of Malfoy that she hadn't seen before when he was with her.

This was a..more powerful..convincing person. He was different...and she could see it by the way he walked, talked or just looked at someone. He had changed into some one demanding..hot..sexy. But all the while he was the same Malfoy she met before. If he got what he wanted, then he'll dump it right after.

She would make sure she wasn't one of his trash bags.

She quickly gasped in surprise as Malfoys door opened. While thinking so deeply, she didn't think that she was still at work. She quickly breathed and plastered a huge smile on her face.

"Mr.Malfoy" She greeted.

"Ms.Larsky" He nodded, "I assume that you will be leaving now?"

"Yes sir" She replied.

"Well...get on with it then. I don't want to have you roaming around while I'm not here"

"Fine"

"Don't give me that attitude"

"What?"

"You know very well of what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't"

"You think you're so smart..."

"Isn't that why you hired me?"

"Ahh, a back talker huh?"

"Mr.Malfoy..please just let me go" She said as she grabbed her bags and started to walk away.

"Don't forget to come on time now" He called out after her. She muttered a good bye after as she quickly walked to the elevator. No way was she going to take the stairs again. His floor was on the 8th and she was tired from this morning. As the elevator came she climbed in and pressed the ground floor and the doors started to close.

"Hey wait!" A voice said roughly. And by the sounds of it I knew it was Malfoy.

"Shit" She muttered as she quickly pressed the 'close' button. "Come on.."

As she watch the door as it was about to close a hand clamped on to the door. _Oh god, _she thought as the hand slowly eased the door open and she came face to the glaring Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadly Seduction**

Summary: It was him that made her pregnant, it was him who left her and it was him who denied their child. Now 5 years later after their graduation, she sees him again. Only this time, she would keep away from him and his hell hole world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter although I wish I did.

Previously

_"Hey wait!" A voice said roughly. And by the sounds of it I knew it was Malfoy._

_"Shit" She muttered as she quickly pressed the 'close' button. "Come on.."_

_As she watch the door as it was about to close a hand clamped on to the door. Oh god, she thought as the hand slowly eased the door open and she came face to the glaring Draco Malfoy._

Chapter 3

"You can't run" He growled as he got inside the elevator. He hit the closed button and stood in front of her, his face inches away. She could smell his cologne...he smelled so nice. She wanted him. She had always wanted him...but her brain always got the good of her. She would never let her body take control of the situation...never. She knew that it would only cause trouble if she did.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hermione murmured as she took a step backwards and felt the elevator walls. He was getting closer to her and she couldn't even move a inch back.

"You know what I mean" He whispered in her left ear as he clamped his hands on each side of her head.

"I won't give in" Her breath shooked as he put his mouth to her neck. It felt was the same as when she was in his office before. But this time...it felt better.

"You smell nice..." He trailed off as he slowly kissed her.

"Stop it"

"No"

"I-I'll sue you for sexual harrassment"

"How can you sue me for sexual harrassment when you yourself is giving in to my kisses?" He asked quietly as he gently took her mouth in his. His lips were soft and moist. He was so so gentle. Unlike the Malfoy she knew before. Sure...he had the same attitude...the same snobby style..but his touches...they were...so soft. Every touch gave a electrical spark up her spine. She gasped as he began biting her lip which were getting alittle swollen from the kissing.

"You know I'm not this kind of person. Now let me go." She whispered.

He pulled back alittle and she looked into his eyes. Her stomache churned...he was really a good looking man...but she couldn't give in that easily. No way. She was on a mission and she would do anything to finish it. Besides, she was suppose to be getting payback. She guessed that she was getting him turned on...but he didn't love her yet.

Draco's eyes were filled with lust...but he still spoke smoothly.

"I got what I wanted"

"What did you want?"

"To feel your lips" He murmured as he took another kiss before she heard the elevator doors open on the ground floor and he got out. "Remember, don't be late tomorrow"

She stood there frozen, watching his back. Hermione touched her lips. They were a puffy pink. She had wanted to punch the shit out of him. To put a bag over his head and kick him hard. Then she would get a bat and hit him hard at each of his body parts. But she knew she couldn't get herself to do it. Although thinking about it from time to time was nice.

She wasn't worried though. She had other ways to get payback.

_Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake.Dinner for Drake._

Shit, she thought as she rushed out of the elevator. It was 6:30pm. Drake was a smart boy...as smart as she was. Even though he was young of age, he had a natural instinct which would tell him what to do.

But he was still too young to cook dinner. He was only 5.

**xxx**

"Drakieeee" She called out through her condo as she went through the front door. It took her 20 minutes to get home and it was almost 7pm. She decided that she wouldn't cook today so she got a medium pizza. With only cheese. Drake had only liked chesse, nothing else...he was disgusted with pepperoni.

"Mum..."

His soft voice was coming from her bedroom. She walked to the door and found Drake looking at pictures from her Hogwart days. Her face turned alittle pale as she slowly walked to her son and kneeled down.

"Mum...you never told me daddy looked like this" He whispered as he turned to face her with his pale blue eyes all watery.

"Oh Drake...your daddy was a bad man. I didn't want you to see him..." She whispered as she took her son in her arms and held him tight. He was adorable...and as cute as ever. She was thankful that her son didn't get any of Malfoy's attitude. "Can I have back daddy's picture? Drake?"

"I don't want to see him ever" He said quietly as he pulled back alittle and gave her the picture.

When she looked at it, she laughed inside her head. Her Drake was so silly...but she didn't want to laugh in front of his face...she didn't want him to get mad. The picture wasn't even Draco Malfoy. It was that time when she, Ron and Harry went to a muggles restaurant called Macdonalds and she had taken a picture with Ronald...the mascot or something like that.

She was still happy that Drake didn't seen Malfoy's real picture though.

"Mum..I'm hungry"

"Alright...I got us pizza. Lets go out and eat"

"Cheese?"

"Yes cheese."

"No pepperoni?"

"No pepperoni" She chuckled as she held his small hand and led him into the dining room.

Drake was hers. He was the special person in her life that kept her going...the person that would always be there for her. It had been Draco before...but...it was the past. She was focusing on the future. To get her missions complete...get her payback...and then she would move away from the horrid place of where she would always see Malfoy.

**xxx**

_"Hermione..." He whispered as he took her mouth in his._

_"Oh Draco" She murmured as she looked at him. His eyes were so beautiful...she had never really seen anything like it...and she could stare at them all day. _

_He would be her first...and she wanted to cherish the moment forever. She wanted it to be a special night...only thinking about them both...only thinking about their relationship. Nothing else. She didn't care about the other women he had been going out with before...she knew he loved her. She just knew it. She was risking her love for him...but she didn't care. She knew it was worth it...atleast she hoped it was worth it._

_"Are you ready?" He asked as he stroke her cheek with his hands. Kissing her neck._

_"You know I am" She chuckled alittle as he kissed her again on the lips._

_"I don't want you to regret this...ever" He whispered as he slowly took her in his arms._

She woke up, beads of sweat coming down her forehead.

She had dreamed the night where it had been her first time with Draco. He was the first...and had beem always the first. She had actually been kind of her first of everything. He had been her first love. He had wanted her to not regret it that night...but now she did. She never knew she would regret it. But every memory of them being together was coming back. And it hurt.

She sobbed alittle as she tried to cover up the past in her head.

"Mummy?" A small voice whispered as her bedroom door slowly creaked opened and Drake came in while rubbing his eyes. "I couldn't sleep"

"Come here" Hermione murmured as he walked towards her bed and she lifted him up into the bed with her. She hugged him tightly as she and him laid down on the bed, covering themselves with her blanket. She carefully stroked his soft platinum hair. "Sleep Drake...Mummy's here"

She heard him yawn as she watched him. Hoping that their would be more happier days in the future.


End file.
